


Two Halves of a Whole, Head and Heart

by Ghost_Chan



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Greek myth inspired, Head and Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Chan/pseuds/Ghost_Chan
Summary: It is said, back in the beginning of the world, the great dragons felt threatened by humanity, and to protect themselves, combined their powers, separating them into Heads and Hearts. No longer were they one, but two, separated from the other with no clue as to where to find them.She is a Head.He is a Heart.Two different worldviews, yet somehow, they understand each other.





	Two Halves of a Whole, Head and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Greek Myth of Soulmates.  
> I enjoyed writing this one.  
> That's all I have to say.

_It is said, back in the beginning of the world, the great dragons felt threatened by humanity, and to protect themselves, combined their powers, separating them into Heads and Hearts. No longer were they one, but two, separated from the other with no clue as to where to find them._

_Some could never find their other half, and live a life of sadness. For others, they lived their lives doing the best they could to help those around them._

_But for the lucky ones, they found their other half._

* * *

I am a Head.

I make decisions based on logic, being able to shut away everything else to execute a plan.

I see the world broken down in numbers. How strong a person is. How likely it is that they will be able to land a blow on you. I see it all, and use it to keep those who stand with me safe.

I am a Heart.

I listen to my emotions when making decisions, and I know that people are more than they appear to be.

I see the world as a whirlwind of colors, with auras dancing around people, showing their emotions. I see their hearts, and know where they wish to be, and who they want to be.

Being a Head means I can act as the Shepherd’s tactician with more confidence than if I were a Heart. I plan routes, create strategies, consider the funds we have available, help forge alliances, and give myself fully to the one who gave me a purpose.

A Prince as a Heart, they say as they shake their heads, but they do not understand. It is because I am a Heart, that I am able to protect my people. I can see who they will become, if given the chance, and together, we can bring peace to this land I love, that my sisters love, that she will love.

He is a Heart. I must protect him.

She is a Head. I must help guide her.

He is too trusting.

She can grow cold.

He shouldn’t have picked me up in that field. I could have turned on him, I could have been an enemy, I could have brought ruin to the Shepherds, to Ylisse.

Sometimes, in the center of battle, she shuts everything out, including me, in order to secure us victory. I hate it, because she looks so cold and uncaring, unlike the woman I found.

But he did bring me in. He trusted me, and gave me a chance to prove myself, with the odds against me. I do not understand why.

But when the battle is done, she comes to herself, her shell opening just enough that I can see who she is. I am relieved when this happens.

Heads are predictable. When all else is stripped away, humans will follow a set of unwavering principles. Hearts are fickle, making it harder for me to predict what they will do, and how they will react. I don’t understand Hearts.

Hearts understand that there is more to life than simply existing, that the joys we experience give us something to live for, to work towards. Heads don’t understand how it is the simple things in life that shape every decision we make. It is hard, to know they can’t see what we see.

But when I stand by his side-

But when I stand by her side-

_-it all becomes clearer. It's like the fog has lifted_

The numbers are dyed the color of the rainbow, ever-shifting, ever changing. I have come to understand that the colors mean something completely different than the numbers. The colors show the shape and direction of a person’s heart, he explained to me.

The colors that surround people take on a more solid form, numbers drifting around them like clouds. She says that the numbers show the strength of body and of mind, something that can be observed and calculated.

From the moment I woke up in that field, I have been a Head,

I have been a Heart for all my life,

so these colors-

so these numbers-

_-shouldn’t make sense to me._

_But they do. And the world has somehow shifted._

The wind at his back.

The sword at her side.

_Standing together, forever._

_Never to be broken apart again._

_Not by the gods. Not by some scripted fate._

_We may walk away from each other for a short while._

_But we will always find our way back together._

_Because we are no longer two, but one._

_As we were meant to be._


End file.
